In close quarter combat (CQB) environments, military and law enforcement persons prefer to use semi-automatic or automatic rifles over semi-automatic pistols and handguns. However, the rifles can easily run out of ammunition in an active firefight. In addition to the dangerous environment, there are further problems if the persons are out in the open and not able to go behind a secure barrier when they need to reload ammunition into their rifle. In these situations, a delay of seconds can cause serious harm to those in military and law enforcement positions.
Other problems can occur when storing and transporting semi-automatic or automatic rifles loaded with ammunition, since it is easier to have an accidental discharge of their weapon when it is fully loaded. A semi-automatic pistol generally uses the energy of the fired cartridge to cycle the action of the firearm and advance the next available cartridge into position for firing. One round is fired each time the trigger of a semi-automatic pistol is pulled. Semi-automatic pistols harness the energy of one shot to reload the chamber for the next. After a round is fired, the spent casing is ejected and a new round from the magazine is loaded into the chamber, allowing another shot to be fired as soon as the trigger is pulled again. Most types of semi-automatic pistols rely on a removable magazine to store ammunition before it is fired, usually inserted inside the grip. However, the pistols are not considered to be the first firearm of choice in close quarter combat (CQB) environments.
A Bullpup rifle is a firearm with its action behind its trigger group. This configuration permits a shorter overall weapon for a given barrel length. This maintains the advantages of a longer barrel in muzzle velocity and accuracy, while improving maneuverability and reducing weight. The entire magazine is often also located behind the trigger group, though it is only necessary for the weapon's feed location to be located there for it to be classified as a Bullpup. Being held closer to the body, a bullpup causes less arm fatigue and allows faster reaction time from a lowered position. However, the traditional Bullpup rifle also must be reloaded, which can add additional dangers in close quarter combat (CQB) environments where the enforcement personal runs out of ammunition while out in the open and would need time to reload.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.